dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Facilier vs Devil
Dr. Facilier vs Devil.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Dr. Facilier vs Devil '''is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits Dr. Facilier from Disney vs Devil from Cuphead. Description ''Disney vs Cuphead! What happens when two very manipulative villains that have magical powers fight to the death? '' Who do you want to win? Facilier Devil Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight HERE WE GO! (Cue: Friends On The Other Side: 2:50) Tikis: ARE YOU READY! Facilier’s shadow blasted forwards, snatching Devil’s heel and smashing him into the ground. Snakes bursted from the cement and latched across Devil’s arms. The beast tried to break free, but the snakes only tightened their grip and dug their fangs into his shoulders. Devil roared in rage and managed to snatch one of the snakes’ necks, before pulling it from the ground and throwing it at the other snake. Devil laughed and stomped on the two snakes before charging at Facilier. Facilier’s shadow threw himself at Devil, but the beast grinned and teleported past the shadow and landing next to Facilier. Devil punched Facilier in the chest, launching him into the air before grabbing him and hurling him back into the ground. Devil’s hands erupted in electricity, and the monster blasted the power at the voodoo master. Facilier backflipped backwards, dodging the bolt of lightning. Facilier: All I need is your blood and you’re mine! Facilier bashes an object into the ground, and suddenly the entire area is surrounded by green smoke. Devil laughs and summons a tsunami out of nowhere, and the waves take down the green gas, leaving the area visible again. But Facilier was nowhere to be scene; until the villain leaps from behind Devil and smacks his cane into the side of Devil’s head. Facilier then takes out his amulet and places it on Devil’s finger. The amulet opens and digs it’s teeth into Devil’s hand, and the beast yanks it backwards. Facilier: YES! Suddenly, Devil’s appearance decreases in size and the monster yells in rage. Facilier laughs maniacally, and voodoo dolls repeatedly beat drums to the side. Devil yells in rage until he turns into a very tiny insect. Facilier chuckles and lifts his foot, ready to destroy the beast. But to his surprise, Facilier watches as Devil’s tiny, insect form teleports about twenty feet ahead of Facilier. The monster then erupts upwards, transforming back into his normal self. Devil: Fool! Don’t deal with the Devil! Devil pounds his fist into the ground, and quickly, the scene around Facilier and Devil transforms into the very top of a volcano. Devil kicks Facilier in the chest, knocking the voodoo master to the very edge of a cliff, leading into a pool of lava. Facilier growls and throws his cane upwards, hitting Devil in the eye. This gave Facilier the chance to get back up on his feet, where he threw a deck of cards into the air. The cards flew in circles around Devil. The monster tried to break through the cards, but voodoo monsters bursted from the ground and stopped him in his tracks. Facilier: Pick the right card… You live. The other 49 cards lead you to your doom! Devil watched as several more voodoo monsters bursted from the ground. The dolls were armed with sharp sticks pointed straight at the beast. Devil growled and snatched a card; it was #34. Facilier: You lose! Should’ve picked #35! The dolls laughed and flung themselves at Devil. Cuphead’s enemy smirked and struck one of the dolls across the chest, causing it to fade into ashes. The tikis were shocked; but this was only Devil’s downplay. More dolls came out of the ground, but the real game-changer was the laughing tikis that appeared around Devil. Tikis: ARE YOU READY? Facilier: It’s your time to die now! For once, Devil’s expression turned to fear. The beast tried zapping one of the tikis with lightning, but the sculptures were invincible. Unaffected, they kept chanting. Devil tried several different things to stop the monsters and tikis to stop coming at him; he tried to fly upwards and escape, but one of the monsters grabbed him and dropped him into the ground. He also tried to go invisible and flee the scene, but the tikis knew exactly where he was, leading the voodoo dolls straight towards the beast and capturing him. Devil was nearly out of tricks, so we tried his last card. He duplicated himself. There were now hundreds of himself, but they were still no match for the thousands of voodoo monsters. Despite their size, the dolls wrapped themselves in numbers around the duplicated Devils, leading to their defeat. Devil took this as his chance to escape while the dolls were distracted with the duplicated Devils, but Facilier’s shadow was aware of the trouble. The shadow lept at Devil and grabbed his horn before snapping it straight off of his head. Devil yelled in rage and pounded his fist into the shadow. But the shadow was unaffected, and it simply called for assistance. The tikis took notice of this. The biggest tiki opened its mouth, and out of it came several green hands. The hands extended and reached Devil, clamping all around Devil’s body. Devil struggled and tried to stop their pulling, but it was strength in numbers. Facilier laughed as Devil was thrown into the mouth of the tiki. Devil made one last comment, and he said it so confidently it gave Facilier chills. Devil: I’ll be back. The tiki closed his mouth, and an eruption of green filled the screen. The dolls disappeared, and the only thing left was Facilier and his shadow. Facilier: Don’t mess with voodoo. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Doctor Facilier! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Disney vs Cuphead' themed DBXs